bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde McBride
Caleel Harris (S1E1A-S3E8A) Andre Robinson (S3E8B-present)https://www.instagram.com/p/BeKFX62HJq7/ Jakub Jankiewicz Nadav Yerushalmi Lotta Doll Andrea Rotolo Emilio Rafael Treviño Julia Chalmeta Audrey Sablé HyeSeong Kim Kristóf Uwe Berecz Charles Emmanuel Raquel Ferreira Mikaela Tidermark Larisa Brokhman Matěj Převrátil Genti Deçka Karolina Blom Fathull Hussein (Season 2) Andrea Belo Nikola Todorović Sofia Kapsabeli Mathias Hartmann Niclasen}} |fullname = Clyde McBride |alias = |birthday = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163318/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/clyde/ |occupation = Elementary school student School junior administrator |goal = To marry Lori and became successful enough to treat her to the style she deserves |home = McBride House, Royal Woods, Michigan |family = Howard McBride (adoptive father) Harold McBride (adoptive father) Gayle McBride (grandmother) Unnamed biological mother Unnamed biological father |pets = Cleopawtra (cat) Nepurrtiti (kitten) |friends = |enemies = Bobby (one-sided on his side) Exterminator Chandler Flip Petey Hawk and Hank |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |quote = "That was weird. Your life flashed before my eyes." |signature = }} Clyde McBride is a main character in The Loud House. Biography Clyde is an only child and Lincoln's best friend. He has two dads, Howard and Harold, who tend to his every whim, and are always there for him. He and his dads own a vicious cat named Cleopawtra, and a friendly kitten, Nepurrtiti. Clyde has also mentioned having a grandmother. He and his dads live in a fancy single-story house. According to an Instagram post from the production crew, Clyde is Howard and Harold's adoptive child.https://www.instagram.com/p/BM1_0mABeH9/ Personality Clyde is awkward, caring, and nerdy, but sweet and supportive at the same time. Lincoln can always count on Clyde to help him with a plan. Like Lincoln, Clyde has a passion for comic books, video games, and science fiction movies. He is also a cat lover and owns two cats that he loves very much, despite how his oldest cat Cleopawtra always misbehaves. Clyde is quite intelligent beyond his years. He knows how to do taxes and about table manners as seen in "A Tale of Two Tables" and knows how to take care of babies. In addition, he seems mildly rich through his parents, given his nice house and lifestyle as shown in "Attention Deficit" and "Roughin' It". He is socially inept, but ultimately a very friendly and kind person. Clyde is patient and enjoys the company of all of Lincoln's sisters, since he gets lonely with being an only child. Clyde is very neurotic, cowardly, cautious, and worrisome. He has asthma, which requires him and his dads to carry an inhaler everywhere. According to his parents, he cannot consume meals with too much sugar or orange juice with pulp. Clyde is allergic to all kinds of nuts, especially peanuts, as well as gluten (possibly non-celiac gluten sensitivity). "Dance, Dance Resolution" shows that he suffers from acrophobia, a fear of heights, and can show severe signs of altitude sickness because of it. Clyde often panics and overreacts; when he does, he hyperventilates into a paper bag that he carries with him at all time. Clyde is a huge fan of Blarney, the show's version of Barney the Dinosaur as seen in "The Price of Admission". He knows all of Blarney's songs by heart. He also owns many stuffed animals that keep him company. Clyde has his own laptop and a white noise machine in his room. "April Fools Rules" shows that he has a baseball trophy, possibly passed down from Harold (who used to be a baseball player). A running gag on the show is Clyde's unhealthy and obsessive crush on Lori. Seeing, hearing, or even thinking about her causes him to freak out, bleed profusely through his nose, and act like a malfunctioning robot in some cases. He occasionally faints as well. In his closet, Clyde has a shrine filled with candid pictures of Lori and treasures things she gives him or has touched or he has stolen from her. Clyde also sends Lori gifts, as seen in "Change of Heart", but Lori stores Clyde's gifts in a box. Sometimes, Clyde tries to sabotage Lori and Bobby's dates, but always fails and ends up making their love stronger. Nick Description Appearance Clyde wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. He has freckles and black hair styled into an Afro. Just like Lucy, his hair always has a bright outline (although his is white and Lucy's is blue). He is normally seen wearing black pants, and a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. He wears black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each. Clyde's sleepwear consists of a blue nightshirt with a white collar, and a pair of matching pants. Howard has mentioned that Clyde also owns footsie pajamas. Glasses Clyde wears glasses. They look nearly identical to Lisa's in design and color scheme. However, Clyde's glasses are somewhat more oval-shaped and less thick. The color of the lenses is a lighter shade of blue than Lisa's. Clyde very rarely removes his glasses. He has been seen without them in "The Waiting Game", "Roughin' It", "A Fair to Remember", "Kick the Bucket List", and "Be Stella My Heart". His actual eyes are very small pupils with bags around them. The title card of "Baby Steps", which features Lincoln and Clyde as babies, implies that Clyde has needed his glasses since he was a baby. Alternate versions and alter-egos Girl Clyde At the end of "One of the Boys", Lincoln is sent to a second alternate universe in which every character's gender is swapped. A female version of Clyde is seen in a photo, alongside Lincoln's female version, Linka. Girl Clyde has long black hair with a blue ribbon in it. She wears a yellow short-sleeved dress with a single, horizontal, white stripe on the middle. She also has glasses identical to Clyde's and purple hoop earrings similar to Leni's red ones. It can be inferred that Girl Clyde has a crush on Loki Loud, the male version of Lori, and has two moms (female versions of Howard and Harold). This version of Clyde eventually ceases to exist, as it's revealed the entire ordeal is just Lincoln's dream. One-Eyed Jack Clyde is a fan of the Ace Savvy comic books, just like Lincoln. Lincoln and Clyde have cosplayed as Ace Savvy and his sidekick, One-Eyed Jack, respectively. In the episode "Sleuth or Consequences", the boys dress up as them for a comic convention that they ultimately never attend. In the comic Deuces Wild! and the corresponding short, Lincoln and Clyde pretend to fight a giant gas monster as Ace and Jack. They are joined by the sisters' superhero alter-egos at the end of the comic to help defeat the monster. Danny McBride In "White Hare", he appears as a beaver named Danny in Lincoln's dream. Danny is a big brown beaver with a blue and yellow striped shirt. Danny is similar to Clyde in every way: awkward, caring, and nerdy, but sweet and supportive at the same time. He also seems to have an unhealthy and obsessive crush on Betty similar to Clyde's crush on Lori. Like Girl Clyde, this version of Clyde also ceases to exist since it was just Lincoln's dream. Absences :Total episodes: 67 Shorts *"The Loud House (pilot)" *"Slice of Life" *"12 Days of Christmas" Season 1 *"Driving Miss Hazy" *"No Guts, No Glori" *"Project Loud House" *"In Tents Debate" *"Sound of Silence" *"Picture Perfect" *"Undie Pressure" *"Linc or Swim" *"It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Out on a Limo" *"House Music" *"A Novel Idea" *"Cereal Offender" *"Raw Deal" *"A Tattler's Tale" *"Funny Business" *"Snow Bored" *"Homespun" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Back in Black" *"Vantastic Voyage" *"No Such Luck" *"Frog Wild" *"Party Down" *"Fed Up" *"Pets Peeved" (mentioned) *"Potty Mouth" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Fool's Paradise" *"Job Insecurity" *"Garage Banned" *"Future Tense" *"Lynner Takes All" (mentioned) *"No Laughing Matter" *"No Spoilers" *"Legends" *"Mall of Duty" *"Read Aloud" *"The Crying Dame" *"Anti-Social" *"Snow Way Out" Season 3 *"Tripped!" (mentioned) *"Insta-gran" *"Roadie to Nowhere" *"A Fridge Too Far" *"Selfie Improvement" *"No Place Like Homeschool" *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Pipe Dreams" *"Fandom Pains" *"Rita Her Rights" *"The Mad Scientist" *"Missed Connection" *"Shop Girl" *"Gown and Out" *"Breaking Dad" *"Ruthless People" *"Scales of Justice" *"Sitting Bull" *"House of Lies" *"Everybody Loves Leni" (mentioned) *"Tea Tale Heart" (mentioned) *"The Loudest Thanksgiving" Trivia *Clyde is one of the few characters with a signature sound effect: mechanical beeping and whirring is heard whenever he acts like a robot. It is usually followed by a robotic winding-down sound. *Clyde is allergic to gluten, but he can be seen eating things with gluten in a few episodes. *According to the official The Loud House Instagram's segment "Ask Lincoln Loud", Lincoln and Clyde met by running into each other, dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. **This was then confirmed and incorporated into "Deal Me Out". *Clyde has dressed similar to all the members of the Loud family: he used Lincoln's shirt in "Brawl in the Family", he used a diaper to be like Lily in "Changing the Baby", and he dressed up like the rest of the Loud family in "The Whole Picture". *Whenever Clyde is shown from the front, the lenses of his glasses of are the same size. When he is shown from the side however, one appears to be larger than the other. *Clyde has broken the fourth wall and talked to the viewers in two episodes: "Changing the Baby" and "One Flu Over the Loud House". *Early in the show's development, when the Loud family was composed of anthropomorphic rabbits, Clyde was a beaver. **This was later incorporated into "White Hare". *Symbols frequently appear in Clyde's glasses to express his emotions. For example, his eyes are replaced by swirls when he is nauseous and by hearts when he is lovestruck. *According to the Loud House Hairdo game, Clyde's hairstyle is called "Crispy Curls." *Clyde's voice actor, Caleel Harris, also voices Franklin in the 2014 Peanuts TV series. Creator Chris Savino took inspiration from Peanuts while creating The Loud House. *Clyde's ideal superpower is to not get a nosebleed every time Lori walks near to him. *"The Loudest Yard", "L is for Love", "Fool Me Twice", and "The Spies Who Loved Me" are the only episodes where he appears without any dialogue. **"Really Loud Music" doesn't count as one, because Clyde appears in the credits, despite having no solo lines and only sings together with Lincoln during their song. *Dub Facts: **Many of Clyde's international voice actors are female. **Clyde's name in the Polish dub of the series is Cezary, with the nickname "Czarek." **His Finnish name is Klaus. **Clyde's Russian dubber, Larisa Brokhman, also voices Lucy, Lana, and Lisa. **Clyde's German dubber, Lotta Doll, also voices Ronnie Anne. *In "A Tale of Two Tables", it is revealed that Clyde knows much about table manners and likes helping his parents do the taxes. It is also revealed that Clyde has been at the grown-up table for his entire life. *As seen in the promotional short "Dinner Party", Clyde would probably sit between Lincoln and Lori at the Louds' feast table every Thanksgiving. *In "Overnight Success", Clyde proves to be a very good hackysack player. *In "The Price of Admission", Clyde sings one of Blarney's songs with the lyric "a fib to mom and dad, well, that's just twice as bad." However, Clyde does not have a mom. *In "One Flu Over the Loud House", it is shown that Clyde's peanut allergy does not stop him from mixing peanuts into food that he prepares for other characters. From this, it can be assumed that it is not a life-threatening allergy, and that his parents can eat peanuts since they have them in their kitchen. *In "Cheater by the Dozen", it is revealed that Clyde is not allowed to watch R-rated movies. **"Cheater by the Dozen" also reveals that he gets nauseous from shaky cam. *In "Out of the Picture", he stated "I have nine years of therapy under my belt" to Coach Pacowski, indicating he began therapy when he was 2 years old. *It has never been revealed who Clyde's biological parents are, or why they gave him up for adoption. It is also unknown if Clyde ever knew his biological parents, or if his adoptive fathers knew them. **Also, Clyde McBride is not his birth name since he was adopted. **In "ARGGH! You for Real?", Clyde mentions being born 1 month prematurely. **In "Out of the Picture", Clyde tells Coach Pacowski that he has had nine years of therapy with Dr. Lopez. If Clyde follow Dr. Lopez's therapy for a long time, who was also Howard's personal therapist, this means that he probably was adopted when was a very small baby (about 2 years). *The official Instagram page for The Loud House occasionally misspells Clyde's surname as "Clyde Mc''Bryde''" in their hashtags, such as on this video, and this image. *It is revealed in "Change of Heart" that, despite having a crush on Lori, he hates the way he acts around her, since he can't control himself when she's nearby. *It is revealed in "Tricked!" that Clyde nose bleeds when he's scared. *Clyde's Greek dubber, Sofia Kapsabeli, also voices Lucy. *It is revealed in "What Wood Lincoln Do?" that he cannot blow up balloons. *It is revealed in "Absent Minded" that Clyde has perfect school attendance. References es:Clyde McBride fr:Clyde he:קלייד מקברייד id:Clyde McBride pl:Cezary Młodowski pt-br:Clyde McBride ru:Клайд Макбрайд tl:Clyde McBride